habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 70
"Lay low, lay back- and observe. That’s how I gain not an advantage, but knowledge about someone or something." ― 9/15 blog post. Rabbit #70 was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. He was known as the resident "medical expert" among the Rabbits, lending his knowledge whenever the Rabbits were in need of medical attention. He was originally sorted into the English Lop division as Rabbit #170, before being moved to the Netherland Dwarfs and becoming Rabbit #70. He was eliminated in Trial Five. History Early Days Rabbit #170 signed up for the tournament along with the other Rabbits. While he didn't participate in the pre-tournament chat, he posted a brief introduction video and closely followed the Tournament tag on Tumblr. He posted on Tumblr that he had contracted strep throat one week before the start of the tournament; he expressed concern that it would affect his participation in the game. Nevertheless, #170 was present for the first Lop division call, as well as the Birthday Call on October 2; in both calls, he chatted and joked around and tried to help lighten the mood for the other Rabbits. #170's first Trial video was posted on October 7. He voted for Rabbit #130 for Division Leader, because of their intelligence and quick-wittedness, stating "I would actually trust her with my life. For now". For runt, he chose Rabbit #113, whom he called an "immature brat at heart", a "attention seeker who refuses to even acknowledge how dangerous this actually is". Questions As the days passed, #170 settled into his division. He became highly active in the Lop chat, with his keen observational and analytical skills, proving invaluable to the Rabbits as they tried to unravel the mysteries behind find.the.way, the Woman On the Phone, and the items in Box 1. #170 became especially close friends with Rabbit #130, often talking to them in private messages and discussing theories. #170 posted his Trial Two video on October 22. In the video, he burned a photograph of his beloved dog, who was killed by his father in a drunk driving incident. #170 grew emotional as he spoke about his pet, explaining that this was his only remaining copy of the photo. #170 was present for the fifth English Lop call. On October 30, #170 posted his run assignment video. Several days later, on November 4, he was moved to the Netherland Dwarf division, where he became Rabbit #70. Though he was disappointed at having to leave his friends behind, he easily settled into his new division. Secret Plans When December rolled around, #70 joined some of his fellow Rabbits in signing up to receive a Christmas card from HABIT. Meanwhile, #70 had secretly received a private message from Find.the.way, inviting them to a secret call. #70 accepted and, on December 12, took part in the elicit call. Unfortunately, he had to leave early, as Skype was unable to handle a large number of people; however, Amrett privately messaged him later to explain the current situation. #70 had planned to be part of the secret relocation effort. However, his hopes were dashed (along with those of the other Rabbits) when the plans tragically fell through. Nevertheless, #70 tried to keep an upbeat demeanor in the chats. On January 7, HABIT requested that the Rabbits who had signed up for Christmas cards (#70 included) private message him to confirm that they had received their cards. #70 apparently never received his card, as no pictures were ever posted. On February 9, #70 was abruptly taken captive by HABIT (along with his former division Leader, Rabbit #164), as punishment for Rabbit #00 and #140 refusing to turn in their "Memory" assignments. The Rabbits pleaded with #00 and #140 and tried to talk sense into them. Personality #70 was outspoken, with a slightly odd sense of humor that helped him fit in easily with the other Rabbits (regardless of division). Abilities #70 was highly adept at observing and analyzing others (in both a medical sense and as a hobby). He claimed that he used his skills not to his personal advantage, but out of sheer curiosity. (However, he did use them to his benefit when dealing with #00 and HABIT). #70 frequently volunteered his medical knowledge to help the Rabbits treat the various injuries they acquired in the Tournament (as they were prohibited from seeking outside medical help). He was especially helpful when Rabbit #130 was wounded in a fight with the Rake, and after Rabbit #99 set themself on fire. Relationships Rabbit #130 #70 and #130 became close friends during #70's days as an Lop. They remained as such after #70 moved divisions, disobeying orders from HABIT to talk on Skype and via Tumblr. He promised #130 that they would make it through the tournament together, no matter what. After he was eliminated (and his death was certain), he told HABIT to tell #130 he was sorry for failing to Quotes "Knowledge in this game is dangerous. You won’t know who to trust. Are you prepared to give up everything you’ve ever known and betray everyone you’ve ever loved?" ― 9/25 blog post. "Another lesson; '''don't stick your nose into where it doesn't belong.' You will learn to regret it."'' ― 9/28 blog post. "I am prepared. Are you?" ― 9/28 blog post. "Well...your, um...the wi-fi's better!" ― ''10/2 Lop call (after #00 confessed to murdering his uncle, whose house he was squatting in). ''"All right, so who's gonna play the part of the ficus?" ― ''10/2 Lop call (after the Rabbits proposed a ficus-based horror film). ''"Some of us here need to get our heads out of our asses because this is no longer a game. We will remember what happened tonight. '''And we have to learn to be okay with that.'" '' ― Blog post (made after 10/2 Lop call). "Awww. How '''cute'."'' ― 10/19 Blog post (regarding the Tumblr "war" between the Angoras and the Lops). "That itches at me." ― Often uttered. “I'll face whatever it is I have to face.....Tell 130 and 157 I'm sorry.” ― Upon learning of his elimination. “Fuck you, Habit. Fuck you and everything you've ever done to these people. ALright, well, I'm ready. Do your worst. See y'all on the flip side.” - Last words in Angora chat. Trivia * #70 lives on "a fuckin' farm" with "cows everywhere". * #70 is a medical student. His field of expertise, however, is unknown. * #70 was known for his bright red hair, as well as his skull-patterned face mask (which he often wore on camera). * #70 tends to stutter and stammer when he's nervous or frightened. * #70 loves music; he once described himself as "never not listening to it". * #70 has several pet cats (even though he is allergic to them). * #70 has a piercing in each ear lobe, and an industrial piercing in his right ear. He also has a piercing in his septum, and another on his tongue. Gallery -170 Leader.png|Trial One: Leader. 170Runt.png|Trial One: Runt. 170Pic2.png|Trial Two: the photo of #170's pet dog. 170Burn2-0.png|Trial Two: #170 burns the photo. CmereRabbit.png|Self-portrait of #170 being chased by HABIT. 70-81Art.png|Artwork depicting #70 with #81. Category:Rabbits Category:Angoras Category:English Lops Category:Netherland Dwarfs